memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tellarite
''Also see: Tellarite (mirror) for information on the Tellarite counterparts found in the mirror universe.'' Tellarites were a sturdy humanoid species with distinguished snouts from the class M planet Tellar Prime, located not far from the Sol system. In 2161, they became one of the founding races of the United Federation of Planets. Society Tellarites were known to be an impatient people. (ENT: "United") They were also known for their "stubborn pride". (ENT: "The Forge") They had a propensity toward strong emotion. However, they enjoyed a good argument, which was even considered a sport on Tellar. (ENT: "Bounty") Tellarites often began an interaction with a series of complaints; this was how they started arguments with someone they had recently met. If they had nothing to complain about they would simply insult the person. Because of their ability to argue, Tellarites made excellent politicians. (ENT: "Babel One") Tellarites considered canine to be something of a delicacy. They sometimes took mud baths and found human room temperature to be cold. (ENT: "Babel One") One of Garak's suggested wedding dresses for Rom and Leeta was in the style of Tellarite modern. (DS9: "Call to Arms") History Tellarites were warp-capable and involved in inter-species communication as early as the 20th century. In 1957, a Tellarite freighter picked up the distress call of a Vulcan ship that had crash landed on Earth, near Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. They passed this information onto the Vulcan High Command. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") In April 2152, a passing Tellarite vessel directed the Earth starship ''Enterprise'', suffering severe damage after an encounter in a Romulan minefield, to an automated repair facility. Subcommander T'Pol then stated that Tellarites are generally considered trustworthy. (ENT: "Dead Stop") In March 2153, the Tellarite bounty hunter Skalaar, working for the Klingons, captured the Human, Jonathan Archer, captain of the Enterprise. However, he later helped him to escape from the Klingon ship. Skalaar's brother, Gaavrin, who worked on a space station at that time, used to run a freighter, the Tezra, together with him. (ENT: "Bounty") In November 2154, a Tellarite delegation lead by Ambassador Gral was being transported to the planetoid Babel by the Enterprise to resolve a long standing trade dispute with the Andorians. The original conference agenda covered only trade regulations for the sector. However, a Romulan plot to destabilize the region had the opposite effect and created a temporary alliance among the Andorians, Vulcans, Humans, and Tellarites. The proceeding conference later helped bring peace to the strained Tellarite-Andorian relations. (ENT: "Babel One", "United") In 2155, a delegation of Tellarite ambassadors was sent to Earth to join in talks of forming a Coalition of Planets. Minister Nathan Samuels joked that the new universal translators were working a little too well when it came to talking to the Tellarites. (ENT: "Demons") In 2161, Tellar would become a founding member of the United Federation of Planets along with Earth, Andoria and Vulcan. (ENT: "Zero Hour") As a result, the Tellarites held a seat on the Federation Council and served as Starfleet officers. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") In 2267, the planet Coridan sought admission to the United Federation of Planets. However, due to the wealth of dilithium available on Coridan and the presence of illegal mining operations, Coridan's admission was a controversial subject between Tellarites and Vulcans. The Babel Conference was convened to settle the matter and ultimately approved Coridan's admission. Tellarite Ambassador Gav was among the delegates to the Babel Conference but was killed by an Orion infiltrator in Andorian disguise onboard the Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. On the conference, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan was ultimately credited with achieving the consensus towards admitting the planet to the Federation. (TOS: "Journey to Babel", TNG: "Sarek") A Tellarite served on the ruling council of the pocket dimension Elysia, during the late 23rd century. It was unknown how long his species had been trapped in that universe. (TAS: "The Time Trap") In 2285, at least one Tellarite was serving on the Federation Council. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) During the 2370s, Tellarite freighters would occasionally conduct trade through starbase Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Shadowplay") People * See: List of Tellarites Tellarite starship * Tellarite freighter * Tellarite shuttle * Tellarite warship Appearances * ENT: ** "Bounty" ** "Borderland" ** "Babel One" ** "United" ** "In a Mirror, Darkly" ** "Demons" ** "Terra Prime" ** "These Are the Voyages..." * TOS: ** "Journey to Babel" ** "Whom Gods Destroy" ** "The Lights of Zetar" * TAS: ** "The Time Trap" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG: ** "Conspiracy" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" References * ENT: ** "Dead Stop" ** "Carbon Creek" ** "The Forge" * DS9: ** "Shadowplay" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" Background Information *No female Tellarites have ever been seen on any of the movies or TV series (that we know of). *Like the Andorians, the outer appearance of Tellarites changed over time. Beginning with primordial masks in TOS: "Journey to Babel" from 1968 (which even prevented the actor under it from seeing through its lunettes), they received a completely new makeup in ENT: "Bounty" in 2003 due to improved makeup techniques as well as a greater budget. However, one thing missing in the Star Trek: Enterprise makeup were the three fingers the Tellarites had in Star Trek: The Original Series (a clever reuse of the M-113 creature's hands from TOS: "The Man Trap"). A slight reference to that can be seen in their cloven-fingernails, though. *An alien species that might have supposed to have been Tellarite was present at the Khitomer Conference in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, but the make-up (a man with a beard and large, upturned nose) only vaguely resembled the Tellarites we've seen in other incarnations. Category:Species de:Tellarit